creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
One of Us
You would think that four teenagers would actually have something better to do then look around an abandoned asylum, but that wasn’t us. Halloween was the worst holiday out there, and I was not going to sit in my house as little kids ring the doorbell. Screech “trick or treat” as if they are paid for it. I noticed my friends already over by the house, I waved and yelled “I’ll meet you in there” as I looked left, then right before I ran across the street to the darkened house. There was wind, loud wind as if there was a tornado and I had just stepped into it. I laughed as I felt my hair fly through the wind. A few Trick or Treaters trailed by in the darkness as if they were lost, but I knew they weren’t. Something became unsettling as I approached the gate to the asylum. The gate was bent as if someone had been trying to get out, someone who was strong and determined. I licked my lips before I followed my friends over the fence and to the big metal doors. The doors were there to hold in people, and they were never going anywhere. I reached out and everything went quiet, there was no wind, or cars, even the clouds had stopped moving it was…eerie. By this time, I was ready to walk back home, I didn’t care if I had to sit at home all night. I already knew that something going to happen. My friends yelled and laughed as I looked at my shaking hand. I hadn’t even noticed I had spaced out for so long. I turned the knob and pulled, a loud bang sounded from inside the abandoned place, as if someone had dropped something. A friend was pushed into the place, as the echoed through the asylum freaking out about how the door opened by itself. I gripped my phone out of my pocket hopping that the phone would give out enough light for us to see where we were going, but they didn’t care they all went on their separate ways leaving me all alone. Noises were happening everywhere, from every corner as if there were people still…living there. I shook my head, hoping the sounds would leave my brain. I looked at my friends, “Do you hear that?” I asked as I glanced over to them as they were looking through some papers. They ignored me, I said it again and they acted like I wasn’t even there. I walked over and grabbed one of the papers out of my friends hand, the look on her face was if she had seen a something awful…or as if she saw...a ghost. I ran to my other friends, yelling and hitting the wall. I shined my flash in their face, rocking it back and forth and their eyes never moved once…I began to panic. My mind went in circles, I tried to run out to the street but I ended up on the other side of the asylum. I followed other exits and ended in different parts. I would be so close to getting over the gate, and it was as if something was keeping me there. I began to feel myself cry, cry hard. My body was shaking, and my head began to hurt I didn’t feel like myself. I ran outside, running around the entire building, when I finally saw cops, a lot of cops. I screamed and threw rocks, anything I could to get their attention but they didn’t budge. My mother and father were across the street, I looked closely as I walked to the gate. They were standing over the body, my mother was crying as my dad held her close to him. I overheard…the cop...my name...it was me... I shook my head as I placed my hand over my mouth sobbing to myself. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the boy, he was my age. He had a smile on his face as he held out his hand. He wanted me to come with him, “You are one of us now,” he said as he grabbed my cold hands. Category:Places Category:Ghosts